Her other half
by mchap1154
Summary: the Saturdays run into a town that has had some unusal things happing, but when Zak meets a young girl the same age as him, he discovers that she has a secret that she wants no one to find out about. What will happen when Zak discovers her secret? Does he ever find out what her secret is? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. The Creature

The Saturdays were having a bit of a boring day. Doc was in lab with Drew studying the Kur Stone. Their son Zak was playing video games with Fisk to pass the time. Komodo was sitting next to Zak fast asleep. Zon was passing the time by flying around the mountains that weren't very far from the house. Suddenly an alarm went off saying there was a cryptid that was attacking a nearby city. They all stopped what they were doing to see what it was and where it was attacking. Zak was the first to rush in.

"So, what are we dealing with this time?" Zak asked

"Not sure, but it looks like it's burring down a city not too far from where we are." Doc said in response.

Every one ran towards the airship and prepared their selves for action. The airship flew towards a city that was somewhere north. When they got to the city it was up in flames. The ship landed in a safe distance from the city. They all ran out to see what kind of damage was done; yet something was strange about this city. The town was up in flames, but in some parts of the city it was freezing cold and small patches of snow were everywhere. The power lines were bursting with electricity, but they knew that this city didn't have a strong enough power source to make the power lines freak out like they did. Most of the buildings were in shambles as if a giant earthquake hit and a few chunks of earth were everywhere as if they erupted to life.

"So are there any cryptids that can do stuff like this. Because from the looks of this place it seems like a pretty awesome challenge." Zak said with excitement in his voice.

"Zak we're not here to look for a challenge. We need to find this creature and find out why it was attacking this city." Drew said with a biter look on her face.

"Not to mention the fact of what kind of damage was caused here and from the looks of it, I say the creature's power are involved with the four elements "Fire, Lighting, Earth and Ice". Right now I suggest that we split up and try to find any survivors, and if you can find them try to get them tell us what this creature looks like. That way will know what we're dealing with." Doc said.

Every one nodded in agreement and split up to search the city. Doc went alone to search the north part of the city. Drew and Komodo took the west. Zon flew above the city to warn the others if the creature came back. Fisk and Zak searched the area they landed in. You never know, sometimes the easiest clues to find are usually close by.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 They Met.

Fisk and Zak were searching the area they landed in. This part of the city was probably the creepiest because it was completely abandoned.

"Man this place is creepy" Zak said to his self.

The boys felt chills and shakes running up their spines as they heard the wind whistle through the city. Suddenly Fisk almost jumped onto Zak's shoulders when a piece of wood from one of the burning building fell behind him. Zak was trying to calm him down.

"Fisk, Fisk, hey it's ok look. See it was just a piece of wood." Zak said

Fiskerton was still pretty shaky so he stayed close to Zak. Then Fiskerton's ears perked up. He heard a very strange noise he never heard before. He grabbed Zak by the shoulder to get his attention.

"Fisk, what's wrong?" Zak asked

He saw Fiskerton's eyes move back and forth trying to find the source of the sound. Zak stayed completely quit and then heard the sound as well. To him it sounded like hissing, only it wasn't a snake. This creature was bigger than that, A LOT BIGGER! The sound changed direction and was in front of them. When they looked straight ahead they saw a young girl about the same age as Zak come out of the shadows, right when the hissing stopped.

She had pitch-black hair, the same skin tone as Zak; she wore an orange short sleeve shirt, and had dark blue jeans with a pair of black shoes. She looked like she had just gotten away from a crowd that was punching people left and right. Zak wanted to say hello to her, so he called to her.

"Hey, are you ok? My name is Zak Saturday, who are you?" Zak shouted

Fiskerton thought it was kind of dumb to try and talk to someone that's like ten yards away. The girl turned around and saw Zak and Fisk and as soon as she did she started to run away. Zak soon had a confused look on his face, but not wasting any time he went after her with Fisk running behind him. Zak had many questions going through his head. Who is she? Why would she run? And why the heck is she trying so hard to get away? He started to think about that girl and focused only on catching up to her. She tried to lose them by making sharp turns all around the city buildings, but she just couldn't shake them.

Up above the city Zon saw whom Zak was chasing and decided to help. Zak used his powers to communicate with her and told her to block the girl's path. When she did the girl almost ran into Zon, but managed to slide to a stop right in front of her. She stared at the prehistoric bird and was too scared to do anything. When Zak finally caught up with her, he grabbed her shoulder so she couldn't run again. As she turned her head to a get look at the boy that caught her Zak nearly jumped back and let go of her because she had dark purple dragon like eyes that reverted back to human eyes. He screamed in his mind

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 A New Member

Zak tried to clear his head and speak to girl so she would calm down. He got down on one knee and helped her up.

"Hey listen I'm sorry about this, but I only wanted to talk." Zak said while helping her up.

The girl looked at Zak in the eye and felt better knowing that he did not want to harm her. Zak on the other hand had different thoughts about her. For one thing he did think she was pretty cute, and really pretty. Even though she was the same age as Zak.

"So what's your name?" Zak asked

"My name is Alex." Alex said

"So you don't by any chance live here do you?" Zak said while trying not to sound stupid.

"Not really. I don't have a home; usually I just travel from place to place. At least… that's how it's been ever since my parents died." Alex said in response

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How long have you've been traveling?" Zak asked

"You know now that I think about it, I think I kind of lost track of how long."

Alex said with a small laugh.

When Zak saw Alex smile, he thought she was looked the prettiest when she smiled. Then Zak had an idea of introducing her to the rest of his family. He just introduced Fisk and Zon, and Alex seemed to like them a lot. Zak also told her that maybe she should come back to the airship with him. Her wounds looked really bad, but he was surprised to see she had the strength to even stand up. She agreed to go with Zak and have her wounds looked at. Not only that, but he had many suspicions about this girl.

They all walked back to the air ship to wait for Zak's parents. They all waited out side and Alex stood next to Zak. Suddenly a new feeling came over her and one that she had never felt before, but for some reason it only happened when she was around Zak. She was distracted from this feeling when Zak tried to make a conversation again.

"You know I think your goanna like my parents. Were actually scientists" Zak said.

"You are? Well, what do your parents study?" Alex asked

"We study cryptids, you know things that people believe are fake." Zak said

"Hey, your parents won't mind having me around will they?"

"Its ok I'm sure they won't mind, we've encountered things like this before."

"Encounter things like what before?"

"You know taking in a new member to the family. This isn't the first time we've done it."

While Zak and Alex were talking Fisk kept a sharp eye out for Doc and Drew. Then he started to see two figures in the distance. Fiskerton became filled with joy and alerted Zak. Zak turned to see what Fisk saw. Then he became filled with joy as well, because those two figures were his parents. However for some reason Zak didn't see Komodo anywhere and was concerned. Then he heard growl that sounded like Komodo. He turned to see that he was sitting next Alex and rather close actually. Alex began to rub the back of Komodo's head; he gave out a soft growl because he liked it. Soon Zak's parents rushed up to him and Fisk. They were both out of breathe from running. Both were ready to collapse on the ground.

"We couldn't... find… Anyone that…. Knew about…. The creature." Drew said gasping for air.

Doc was about to speak, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the young girl with Komodo right next to her.

"Who is that?" Doc said

"This is Alex. Me and Fisk were searching the city for survivors like you said. Then we came across her." Zak said in response.

Zak told Doc and Drew who she was and how she has no home. He then told them on how they met in this part of the city. Only the more he told them about how they met the more Doc and Drew became suspicious about the girl. When Drew saw that Komodo had become attached to the girl so quickly, that was when things got really wired.

"That's kind of strange." Drew said out loud

"What's strange? That she's the only girl in this part of the city for miles?" Zak asked.

"No, I meant on how Komodo got so close to her so quickly." Drew said with a suspicious look on her face.

Doc had the same face as Drew when he saw that Komodo was resting his head and arms in Alex's lap. They started to think that it probably wasn't a good idea to bring her along, but they didn't want to tell Zak that. Then things really got strange when Zon became attached to Alex as well! Usually she was really close to Zak and no one else.

So for them this was just weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 The Creatures Connection

Things were really weird when Zon let Alex stroke her main. She never let anyone but Zak pet her and, like Komodo, never got attached to people so quickly. Doc and Drew thought it would be best if Alex kept going to where ever she was going. They were about to say that, but Zak pleaded with them to let her come with them.

Obviously he wasn't going to stop until they agreed, so they did. After that Alex was allowed to come with them. She was very happy that the Saturdays were kind enough to let her come with them. As the ship took off into the sky, Doc set it on auto polite, and then they all went into the lab (not the one in their house, but on the ship) they were studying the Kur stone to see if this creature had any ties to Kur. They searched the stone up and down until Drew found a very strange symbol that was similar to a dragon.

"Odd, I've never noticed this dragon symbol before." Drew said

"Can you tell us what it says?" Doc asked

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think it reads "When the four elements of the beast unight as one, the path to Kur's destructive power as begun."

"Wait, are you saying that this thing can awaken Kur's power or something?" Zak asked.

"I don't know Zak, but now that we know what it's capable of we need to find it and stop it before it gets the chance." Drew said

Mean while Alex had many terrifying thoughts running through her mind, because she knew one thing about the creature that the Saturdays didn't. Any ways Doc and Drew thought this was very important information that the other scientist should be aware of. They called the entire secret scientist team at once on the video screen and told them what they discovered. They asked them to help with a search for the creature, and everyone agreed without hesitation. After that was done they decided that they deserved a good well-earned rest. Before Alex could rest Drew took her to the medical room to have her wounds looked at.

It was nothing too serious, just a few minor scratches and bruises. Drew cleaned the scratches on her face and her arm then placed bandages on both of them. When that was done Zak and Fisk took Alex to the room she would be staying in. It was like any other room a bed, a dresser, a lamp, and a closet. Drew also gave her some new clothes sense hers were trashed. One of them was like the uniform that Drew wore. She was very thankful for the kindness that the Saturdays showed her.

Before Zak left Alex hugged him to say thank you. When she let go he turned to hide his face, as it was turning red. He also had a small smile on his face that was a combination of happiness and embarrassment. Fisk tried to stop himself from laughing out loud as he had never seen Zak like this before. When he was gone Alex closed the door and slid down onto the floor.

She became very afraid about Zak and his family discovering her dark secret. One tear escaped her eye from this thought, but when it hit the floor it made a small sizzle noise and left a burn mark there. It wasn't that bad, just a little black mark on the floor. Eventually she got ready for bed. She then slipped on a nightgown that Drew gave her and laid down comfterbly in her bed. Then she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 A New Discovery

Alex awoke to the sun shining in her face; she stretched her arms out to wake them up. Right when she let them down her arms and her muscles began to relax she heard a growling noise. She sat straight up and looked around and when she heard it again, she looked at the end of her bed to see that it was Komodo in the bed with her! He was probably making those growling noises because he was having a dream. She got closer to him and he began to wake up, she wondered how he got into her room last night.

Then she remembered that she didn't close the door well, so that must have given him the opportunity to sneak in. When he woke up Alex began rubbing the back of his head and he became relaxed again. The silence in the room was gone when she heard someone running towards her. It was Zak yelling her name.

"ALEX HEY, have you seen Komo...?" Zak said as he busted through the door

Zak began to studier when he saw Komodo lying in bed with Alex.

"What the... how the... What's he doing in here?" Zak shouted

"Zak its ok, Komodo just snuck in here, because I didn't close my door well. But I didn't mind at all really. He didn't bother me one bit." Alex said

"Ok, it's just that I'm use to having him around that I... Started to freak out that he was gone. Any ways we got to get dressed, one of the scientists found some information about the creature."

When Zak left, Alex got up and thought to her-self for a minute. "I wonder what kind of discovery will be made today." She said to herself in a disappointed voice. Alex went over to the closet and pulled out the uniform that Drew gave her. She brushed out her hair and got her-self ready for the day.

She reached the front of the air ship where she saw Zak clutching his fist in anger. She saw that his attention was on the video screen. There she saw a man that looked pale, had on green goggles, and a strange device around his neck. There was a boy next to him that looked the same, but had a full head of hair. She then turned her attention to their conversation.

"So what kind of information you got for us Epsillon?" Drew said

"My people and I have done a little underground research and found that this creature is naturally a dragon. However, like the Kur stone says, its power can be used to bring out Kur's true potential. We also discovered that, like Kur, when the creature dies its sprit goes on a search for a new host." Epsillon said.

When Alex heard that, her blood ran cold and felt like she was about to pass out from the tension building up inside her. But before she could, she stopped her-self when Doc interrupted.

"Listen Epsoillon, what to do say we continue this conversation at our home?" Doc asked

"Very well, I suppose." Espsoillon responded

When the conversation ended the video screen turned off, Alex saw Zak leaning over a rail, acting like he was really mad, and he was. She walked over to him and tried to talk to him.

"Hey Zak, that boy that was on the screen, do you not like him or something?" Alex asked

"Your right I don't like him." Zak said in an angry tone

"Why? He seems like a nice enough kid."

"Hey Alex when we get to my house will you do me a favor?" Zak asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"When Francis comes here, promise you'll keep your distance from him."

"Francis?"

"Yes, that's his name. Will you keep this promise?"

"Yes I promise I will keep my distance."

"Thank you, and one more thing, when he's around always keep your guard up. You never know what he'll do next."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6. Meeting Francis.

The Saturdays had reached their home, and just in time too. Not 3 minute after they landed, Epsollion's jet flew down for a landing. Alex prepared herself for anything and everything when the jet landed. The hatch opened and Epsollion and Francis stepped out ready to talk. Alex felt nervous at first, but when she took one look at Francis her heart raced faster and faster. All she could do was try and hide it. The two men greeted the Saturdays and Francis introduced his self to Alex.

"Greetings miss Alex I, as you have no doubt, am Francis and this is my father agent Epsollion." Francis said

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Alex responded

Right when the two were about to shake hands, Zak came between them acting like he was trying to protect Alex.

"Watch it Alex, he has this thing on his wrist that'll shock you if you cross his "personal space." Zak said

"Authorization: Alex." Francis said, speaking into the voice control.

After that Alex did shake his hand and smiled. Zak kept his guard up the entire time. When the Saturdays introduced Alex to both of them they went inside to discuss what Epsollion had found. While they were talking Zak asked Alex if she wanted a tour of the house. She said she would love to see what kind of things lye in such a big house. Francis asked if he could come along, because he too was intrigued. Of course Zak told him no, but he only changed his mind when Alex told him to be nice. Fisk also decided to join them because he thought it might be fun. Zak showed the whole house from top to bottom, but the one room that impressed Alex the most was Drew's green house garden. That's when Zak offered her the chance to play a game that he and Fisk play all the time. It's called "Ultimate Tag" the object of the game is to be the last one standing. You have to wear a flag on your arm, this will determine if you're in the game or not. If one of the other players catches you and take the flag off your arm you're out. The last one standing wins the game.

They all went in different directions when they got their flags. The game was pretty short, because Zak, Francis, and Fisk were shocked and stunned to see that Alex came out on top.

"Man no one ever beats me or Fisk in this game." Zak said

"Well it's pretty embarrassing to know that you got beat by a girl" Francis said in a cocky voice.

"Well guess what, so did you smart axle."

Alex let a small laugh when the two of them started to argue. Then they both just stopped and, surprisingly, their faces started to turn bright red. Alex tried as hard as possible from laughing out loud and Fisk did too. They all left the green house to see if their parents were done talking about the creature. They went to the living room, but right as they stepped in they froze for a moment. Because they just stepped in on a very important discussion. Epsollion was the first to speak when they stepped in.

"Saturdays, we believe we know what or who the creature is!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 An Old Rival

When Alex heard what he said she felt as though her heart had stopped. For a moment she couldn't breathe and felt like she was going to pass out. But before she did she looked up at the ceiling and suddenly woke up. She had a look on her face of curiosity and disgust. It looked like a bat like creature, with a long tail and glowing green eyes. Her shock caught Zak's attention.

"Alex, hey Alex. What's wrong?" Zak asked

To shocked to speak she just pointed to it. Zak looked up and when he saw that creature he called out to his parents. They saw him pointing in the same direction as Alex. They looked up and got into a position to defend their selves when they saw the creature.

"That's one of Argost's neural parasites." Drew said quietly.

"A neural parasite? What is that exactly?" Alex asked

"That is." Zak said while pulling her towards him.

Francis explained what the parasite could do.

"Listen that thing is capable of taking over your body or stealing information from your mind. If it gets on the back of your neck it will feed on impulses from the nervous system. Then everything that person it controls sees and hears will be transmitted to anyone that can tune into it."

"In other words Argost." Zak said.

Suddenly it flew down from the ceiling and went for Epsollion, but it missed when he jumped out of the way. They got in a group and pulled out their weapons.

"Listen up Epsollion, I don't know how, but I think Argost knows about you knowing what or who the creature is. Whatever you do, don't let it get near you." Drew said

They were ready for anything the parasite could throw at them. That's when the battle between everyone had begun. It was a very horrific battle as the parasite kept jumping from person to person, but not much damage was taken to anyone. They did try their best, but eventually it got onto Epsollion. That's when it stole the information about the creature. The really strange thing is that when it was done with him, it jumped onto Alex! She screamed in pain as it fought to take over her mind. It was like she was fighting herself and she gained scratches and bruises all over her. She also obtained two deep cuts, one in of her arms and another in her leg. Zak couldn't take it anymore and tried to help her. But, by accident, Alex swatted him in the face and sent him flying backwards. The parasite took all it could take and finally got off of Alex and short-circuited. Alex stood there dizzy and woozy, her clothes turning red as she was bleeding very badly. She fell to the floor and blacked out. The last thing she saw was Francis running towards her. Then everything went black. Two hours had passed after she was knocked out, but after a while she began to feel better. Her eyes began to open slowly and she finally woke up. She turned her head to the left to see where she was. It looked just like the room she stayed in on the air ship. As she tried to sit up she felt a piercing pain in her arm and her leg. She saw she had a bandage tied around her arm tight, to stop the bleeding, her leg was tied the same way. She looked around, the room was silent, and then she heard the sound of the door opening, when she saw who it was that came in she couldn't believe her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 New Feelings 

She was surprised to see that is was Francis that came in! As he closed the door behind him she noticed he had two water bottles under his arm and washcloth and a bowl. He turned to find that Alex was awake and had a feeling of relief as he smiled. He walked towards her and tried to start a conversation.

"Well it's comforting to know that your goanna be just fine. How do you feel?"

"Oh you know aches, pains, the usual you get when you take a beating from yourself."

Francis let out a small laugh and Alex laughed with him.

"Oh here, I got you some water; you're really going to need it. You lost a lot of blood after that beating you took."

"Speaking of beatings. Wait where's Zak? Is he ok, I want to see him."

"Take it easy, you shouldn't be out of bed right now. You need to rest."

"Uh, did you not see how hard I knocked him off his feet? He could be hurt or worse."

"Listen to me, its ok. Zak's parents took him to his room. You didn't give him any serious damage he'll just be out for a while."

"Well then what about your dad? Is he ok?"

"My dad is out cold too. He did take a lot of damage from that parasite, but then again so did you."

When Alex heard him say that she had to turn her face to hide it, as it was turning bright red. Francis got up and took the bowl and filled it with warm water. He brought it back and took off Alex's bandages. She was shocked to see how it was still bleeding. Her whole arm was red from the blood. Francis took the cloth and dipped it in the water. Then he started to clean the wound; Alex clutched her hand into a fist as she felt the burn of the water against her wound. He did the same thing to her leg; only it wasn't as bad as her arm. When he was done he put a new bandage around her leg then her arm.

When he was done she stood with Francis at the same time. They stared into each other eyes, light rays shined through the window and onto Alex. Neither of them dare spoke a word for fear of ruining the moment. Francis then began to lose his self, as he got lost in the gaze of Alex's eyes. The two of became closer and closer, until they could go no further. Francis then had a new feeling in his heart that he thought he never have or experience before. The two of them felt closer and closer with each passing minute. The silence between them was gone when Alex spoke.

"Look Francis even though Zak doesn't like you, I want you to know that I do." Alex said

"But my heart belongs to someone else." She continued.

After she said that, he felt his blood run cold and he could practically feel his heart stop. He began to studier as he tried to talk.

"What... I don't... I don't understand. I'm aware that you like Zak Saturday, but what do you really see in him?" Francis asked

"I see a young boy that tries so hard to protect the ones he cares about. Only when you came around he acted different."

"So what's wrong with the way you see him now?"

"What's wrong is that he wasn't the boy I meet in that town. When we first met he made me smile, he made laugh, he stole my heart. I liked that boy, and I like you too, but these feelings for Zak are just as strong. I'm really sorry Francis I hope you and me can stay friends."

Before Alex left she kissed Francis on the cheek, but she said one more thing before she left to search for Zak.

"One more thing, you will always have a special place in my heart." Alex said

She closed the door and left Francis with his thoughts. He was thinking to his self. "_Maybe it's for the best. Even though I know that this might be the one and only time I'll ever experience this feeling. It might be best if she grows to like him and he grows to like her."_ He said to his self. Meanwhile Alex was running down the halls as fast as she could, looking for Zak's room.

She remembered that Zak showed her what hallway his room was on, so she tried to find it again. While on the way down the hall she ran into Zak's parents, they knew that she was looking for Zak's room so they told her that he was just down the hall. After that she ran as fast as lighting straight to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Her Secret is out!

Alex had finally reached his room, nervous about what kind of shape he's in she braced herself for the worst. She opened the door slowly and quietly, for fear of him being asleep. She peered into the room and saw Zak sitting up and right awake. Filled with joy she slung the door open and called out to him.

"ZAK, YOU'RE OK." She shouted with excitement in her voice.

"ALEX!" Zak responded

She ran towards Zak, and then tackled him onto the bed. They both fell with a thud, but Alex pulled Zak onto his feet and into her arms. She held him tight, as Zak did the same to her. She kept her face in Zak's shoulder crying with tears of joy. They stared into each other's faces and began to talk. Alex was the first to speak.

"Zak, I still can't believe it. You're alright." Alex said

"Yeah I'm fine, but look at you. You look like you just got out of car accident." Zak responded

Alex just gave a soft laugh at his joke, even though it sounded pretty bad. This was the most perfect moment that Zak and Alex could ever have. Alex placed her head on Zak's chest and continued to hold him tight. Zak rapped one arm around Alex's waist and the other around her shoulder, and laid his head on top of hers. They wouldn't say one word, as they wanted to savoir this moment. Suddenly Alex had a terrible feeling that something very bad was going to happen. She ignored the feeling and stayed silent.

The two felt like they were on top of the world. Right when things seemed so perfect the moment between them was completely gone when Doc, Drew, Fisk, every one burst through the door and locked eyes on Alex. Drew pried the two of them apart keeping them on opposite sides of the room. Alex was about to try and get Zak back, only to be pushed towards the wall by Fisk. Fisk pushed her again, this time out a slide door and on to the balcony of Zak's room. Zak had become in raged at what his family was doing to Alex. He yelled at his parents.

"What the heck are you doing? Why are you hurting Alex?" Zak asked angrily

"Zak stay away from her, she's not what you think she is." Drew responded

"What do you mean by that?"

"What Drew is trying to say is she is the creature that you, your family and all of the other secret scientist are looking for." Epsollion said walking in on the violence.

Zak looked at Epsollion, and then turned to Alex. He walked toward her acting like he was too afraid to say anything at all. He looked at her dead in the eye and spoke.

"It's not true; tell me it's not true." Zak said

Alex stared back at him; water began to fill her eyes until a river of tears followed down her face. Suddenly bombs attacked the house. They were smoke bombs; Zak kept Alex covered and away from the blasts. When everyone looked up they saw a jet with three people jumping out, but one came out on a jet pack.

Zak and Alex were surrounded by the smoke and began to wonder away from each other. Zak had noticed that Alex was gone and kept looking around for her. Alex was alone and completely terrified. Then they all heard a voice come out from the smoke.

"Now my dear, you should know better than to keep secrets from the one's you truly care for." The voice said.

"Alex, where are you? Talk to me." Zak shouted

Zak found his way to his parents and the others, but when he reached them they heard Alex scream at the top of her lungs, and manacle laugh came after it. The smoke began to clear and they saw shadowy like figure in front of them. When the smoke lifted and was gone, the figure was none other than V.V. Argost, and what was worse, he had Alex!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

**A/N: Hey guys I'm real sorry that this one is so short. I tried to make it long,but this was all I got, so don't be mad if it's to short. T-T (tears).**

They saw that Alex was under the arm of their worst enemy. She was trying to break free from Argost's grip by putting up a struggle, but he was determined not the let her go.

"LET ME GO." She screamed

"Sweet girl, why would I let go of the second most powerful cryptid in the world, and the key to unlocking Kur's true potential?" Argost asked

"Just because you say that's what I'm meant to do, doesn't mean I'm going to make it happen."

"Oh, but I beg to differ my dear. It might as well be your destiny to help show this world the greatest power that mankind will ever see."

"Get your hands off of her Argost." Zak shouted

Zak's eye began to glow as he pointed his weapon at Argost. You could practically see the anger and frustration in his eyes, as if a fire had been lit. The others pulled out their weapons and prepared for a fight. "Munya" Argost shouted. A tall strong looking man jumped in front of Argost and Alex. His face was pale and he almost looked like a zombie. Until he transformed into a spider like creature. He had four spider like legs on his back and a spider like eye, the other one was, well I won't say, but he was extremely strong when he was in this form.

While everyone got ready for a big fight, Alex felt that this maybe her one and only chance to make a run for it. So she elbowed Argost in the stomach, leaving down on his knees in pain. She jumped onto the rail of the balcony to try and get away. But she lost her balance and started to lean backwards. She lost her footing and fell.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Alex fell off the balcony, and everyone else was too afraid to do anything. As she fell she thought it was all over and her life had come to a complete stop. Right before she could hit the ground, she felt a jolt hit her. She opened her eyes to see that it was the man that came from the jet on a jet pack. He kept a mask over his face, and had on some kind of uniform. She heard Drew call him "Van Rook". He landed on the balcony holding Alex captive. Zak got real angry this time, so he charged at Van Rook in an attempt to free her. But Van Rook stopped him when he squeezed Alex really tight and she screamed in pain. Zak was stopped in his tracks and shouted at him.

"STOP IT. How do any of you even know that she's what you think she is?" Zak asked

Drew walked over to Zak and got down on one knee to talk to him.

"Zak tell me, when you and Alex first met, did you notice anything strange about her? Anything that was out of the ordinary?" Drew asked

Zak stood there for a moment, trying to think of anything that was out of the ordinary about Alex.

"No, I couldn't think of... Wait a minute when me and Fisk were in that burning city, that's where we found her, and when me and her first met, she had dark purple dragon eyes." Zak said

Zak finally realized on how it made sense. About why they believe she's the dragon cryptid. He continued about what else he noticed.

"And it's not just her eyes; me and Fisk heard a hissing noise. It was like a snake, but bigger, a lot bigger. Not to Minchin that it would explain on why her clothes were so torn up the day we met, she must have been the one that destroyed that city." Zak said

"Wait, she had purple dragon eyes?" Doc asked

"Yes she did, but..." Zak stuttered for a moment.

The Saturdays couldn't help but notice on how tears were flowing down Alex's face, because she knew they were telling the truth. Van Rook finally let her go, and she fell onto the ground with her arms wrapped around her waist, gasping for breath. Zak ran to her side and helped her up.

"Zak, what they're saying is the true. I kept it a secret because I was afraid of you and your family rejecting me. If you want to know how it happened, how I obtained my "other half" you must first know about my past. It may explain a few things." Alex said


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Her past

Every one listened carefully as Alex told them her past. How she got her other half, but she first explained that she never knew that her dragon half was involved with Sumerians'. (P.S. Sumerians' are what, the ultimate cryptid Kur, is related to.) She never really knew until they discovered it on the Kur stone. After that she began to tell the story of her past.

"I was born in a town that looked for guidance, wisdom, and good fortune from our dragon god, and he gained much love and respect from my people. A giant statue of him stood in the center of our city; it was carved from stone by the very first man of my people that colonized the land as our home. He created it because he saw visions of the dragon god giving us the guidance and wisdom that we needed. We all looked to him for what he would give next. Then one night, he had a new vision, a vision of the dragon god choosing a human host for his sprit. In other words a human from our city would be chosen to become reincarnated with the dragon god. That's when he created a prophecy on the statue that read"

"A chosen human would become our savior, become our hero, become our dragon god." He believed that this would happen in front of the statue. Many have tried to see if they were the one the city waited for, but none have prevailed. Many had begun to lose hope that this human would ever come. Yet many people were filled with joy as new pair of parents were on the way. That's when I came. The day I was born I very sick and very weak, most babies usually cry when their born, but my eyes were closed as if I were asleep. Every one of the best doctors and healers tried everything they thought would help, but nothing worked. They knew I was going to die. Soon everyone in the city prayed as hard as they could, esp. my parents. They all begged with our dragon god to let me live, that night they took me to the statue and waited, with the rest of my people behind them all the way. Then suddenly ice-cold winds picked up around every one, it even started to feel like hail was coming down."

"The earth began to shake for a moment. Dark clouds with lightning bolts were striking around the city came. Then the four torches that were lit had heat that was so intense that people began to sweat. That's when a bolt of lightning struck me, and dark shadowy like figure flew down through the lightning bolt and entered my body. When it was all over the sky became clear and I covered with left over electricity, my parents walked towards me, they watched as my light brown hair turned pitch black. I opened my eyes and began to cry. Everyone was cheering with joy and celebrated, as they knew I would live. Then the man that told us of the vision he had of someone that would inherited the power of their dragon god, had told us that the wait was finally over, that I was the one that they waited for so long. Soon after they all praised me like they did in front of the statue. And that's how it happened, unfortunately my dragon half is the very reason why my home and my parents are gone. While still a young child, the night my home was destroyed was the day I went through my first transformation into my other half. The more I grow, the more my other half becomes unstable and strong. It's also the reason why that other city you found me in was up in flames. I did destroy it; my power just tends to get away from sometimes when I become angry. I just wish I could find a way to get it under control." Alex said

Every one stood speech less at her story and did not know what to say. Even Argost was both surprised and intrigued by her story, but more interested in seeing her dragon form.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Her transformation.

No one knew what to say, as they were both too afraid and too amazed to speak at all, but Argost wasn't.

"Parton, I do hate to interrupt, but if you are finished with your little story I think I'll just take what I came for and go." Argost said as he approached Alex

"NO ONE is taking her anywhere." Zak shouted

Alex backed up, only to be stopped by Zak as she backed up into his arms. He held on to her tight, determined not to let anyone take her away. It was quite on the balcony, the tension around them was so tense you could feel it the air. Then the battle began when Argost charged at Zak and Alex, but was knocked backwards by Doc when he hit him in the face. Doc shouted at Zak.

"Zak listen you two have to get out of here. Get somewhere safe and will meet up later." Doc shouted

Zak then grabbed Alex by her wrist and started to run into the house. Munya stopped them as he stood in front of their only exit. Zak got into a position to defend his self and Alex. But it was too late to fight; cause without warning Munya swatted the two of them off the balcony. Zak once more held on to Alex and aimed his claw at the rail of the balcony as they were falling.

It fired and latched on to the rail; they swung by his claw and landed on the ground. Argost and his Hench men stopped their fight with the Saturdays and followed Zak and Alex to the ground. They ran after the two of them, but were mostly focused on catching Alex. Zak stopped and told Alex to run, but she just stood there, as Zak was ready for fight.

After that she ran to the gate as fast as she could, listening to the explosions of the fight behind her. When she reached the gate she was out of breath and fell to her knees, then to the ground, she was about to pass out from all the stress that occurred ever since the battle started. Just when she was about to black out from exsugtion, she stopped herself as she heard Zak scream! She turned her head and saw Munya holding him up by the throat, he was hurt, bad, and he needed help, but the rest of the family was too busy with Argost and Van Rook's dirty tricks to help him. She felt anger boiling up inside of her and felt her dragon form in a complete rage.

She tried to hold it back, but the anger she felt from her dragon half was too strong. It felt like a wild animal trying to break out of a steal cage. Then right when Zak thought it was all over, the battle stopped when they heard a terrifying shriek come from where Alex was standing. They saw that Alex had a strange evil looking purple glow coming from her. Then she underwent her transformation. She looked up at every one slowly as they saw her dark purple dragon eyes had returned.

Long black claws grew from her nails, her skin got darker and darker until it was pitch black and it grew scales. Her teeth became pointed and sharper than saw blades. Horns grew from the back her head and she began to grow bigger and bigger. Her neck grew longer and her face became misshaped. A long tail grew from behind her and on the end were four white spikes. Two silver lines were glowing on her back and from those two silver lines grew her jet-black wings. When it was over she stood up and let out another mighty screech at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

She came towards Munya and Zak and swatted Munya away from Zak. She then picked up Zak with her tail and looked at him in the eye. Zak had become terrified seeing her in this monstrous form. He tried to talk to her to see if she still remembered him.

"Alex wait a minute, it's me Zak. Don't you remember?" Zak said

Alex took only a short time to look at him, and just when everyone thought she was goanna kill him, she placed him on her back instead. Zak then thought that Alex's dragon half knew who he was and had no intention of hurting him. Suddenly a green glow formed around her, when it did she picked up her tail and slammed it down on the ground hard.

When she did a giant earthquake hit, then Zak realized what she was doing. She was using the earthquake to buy them some time to escape. While the earthquake was going on she ran to the other Saturdays and the gray men and placed them on her back. Her wings started to go up and down picking up dust. Then she took off into the sky then a yellow glow came around her.

She fired a bolt of lightning into the sky, when she did thunder clouds came in and it started to rain. She then used her ice powers to turn some of the water droplets into a thick icy mist. She then took off out of sight. When she was gone the earthquake stopped. Argost was very impressed with her strength and power, but wondered if there was more to her powers than meets the eye. The Saturdays, grey men, and Alex were flying off into the mountains. Alex hoped that she could lose Argost there. Zak broke the silence between them by arguing with her.

"Alex why? Why wouldn't you tell me about this? Why wouldn't you tell me that you were the dragon cryptid that Argost is after? Why?" Zak shouted

Alex wouldn't say anything; she wouldn't even look at him, she just kept flying in silence, searching for a place to land.

"So what, you're not goanna talk to me now, is that it?" Zak said

"Zak that's enough, Alex has been through enough as it is." Doc said.

Alex then started to descend to the ground; they saw that she heading for a small opening in the forest. As she landed everyone got off her back. The green glow that was around her earlier had come back. She raised her hand and as she did a huge chunk of earth came out of the ground. She then stabbed the rock with her tail. They saw she had created a cave for them to rest in. Every one ran inside still dripping wet with water, they saw Alex was still outside.

She took a stance and prepared for something, what she did was that she used her wings to cut a few trees. She cut them into fire wood, when she was done she returned to human form and carried a few pieces of wood into the cave. She set them in the center of the cave, and used her fire breath to create a campfire. Every one gathered around the fire to dry off or warm up.

Alex sat in the corner of the cave; she didn't need to be near the fire, because she could keep herself warm with her fire breath. Tension began to build as Doc and Drew noticed that Zak and Alex had become very distant ever since Alex's secret gat out. Suddenly Zak stood up and stared at Alex, then began to walk towards her. Drew became nervous, because she didn't want any more stress to fall on to Alex.

"So why? Why didn't you want talk to us? Why wouldn't you say anything? Did you not trust my parents or me? Do you even trust us now?" Zak asked

"Zak please, can't you at least try to imagine what she's going through right now. She has enough turmoil to deal with as it is." Drew said

Alex couldn't take it anymore; she got up and ran out of the cave into the rain as fast as possible. They all watched as she disappeared into the rain. Drew was surprised and spoke out loud.

"You know I guess she could have said something. She did seem like a nice enough girl, but then again along with all pressure she has of being a 13-year-old girl, she also has to live with the burden of carrying another half. An unstable creature that lives inside her and forces her to do all of these destructive things. I can only imagine what kind of pain she's going through. I bet that within her own body is whirlwind of mixed up emotions. With such awful and painful memories. " Drew said

Meanwhile Alex was far enough from the cave, so she stopped and fell to her knees, her hand down in the mud, and her hair covering her face. Back in the cave Francis knew that Zak wasn't going to be of much help, so he got up and was going after Alex. His father Epsollion was trying to stop him, but he just pushed him away and ran.

No one, not even his father, thought that Francis would ever act this way. Francis kept running until he saw a figure in the distance. The closer he got, the clearer the figure became. He saw that it was Alex on her knees in frustration. He ran as fast as lighting until he got to her.

He got on his knees right next to her. She was shivering from the cold rain; Francis moved her hair out of her face so he could see her. She looked at him slowly, her eyes red from the flow of tears. Right as she saw Francis's face, she jumped into his arms crying very hard. He held her tight and gave the comfort that she needed. Soon the rain became lighter and lighter until it stopped.

Rays of the sun shined through the grey clouds. Alex finally managed to stop the tears and stand up. She stayed close to Francis because she still felt un easy. When they reached the cave Zak was standing outside with a serious look on his face. Alex walked up to him and prepared for anything.

"Alex, I'm sorry" Zak said

"Your, what?" Alex responded

"I'm sorry, for everything I said to you. I was just so mad that you wouldn't say anything to me, that I took my anger out on you. Now I just feel like an idiot, you've been through enough torchure already; you don't need to suffer anymore because of me."

"It's ok Zak... It's... it's really ok."

"No it isn't. Look I know that things are confusing now, but I..."

Right in the middle of that sentence, Alex kissed him! Zak's face started to turn red again. His parents were just happy that Alex forgave him, and his brothers Fisk and Komodo were trying as hard as they could from laughing out loud. Soon after, Zak stared into her eyes and spoke.

"That was a really good way of telling me to shut up." Zak said, as face was still bright red.

"All right everyone listen up. I think we've rested here long enough. If we don't start moving now, Argost will surely catch up to us." Alex said.

They all started to think about it and decided that she was right. They got ready for travel as Alex changed into her dragon form. They loaded up and headed somewhere north.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 The Battle.

Alex was heading somewhere north, she didn't exactly know where it would take her and her friends, but she did know that it would get them further away from Argost. Zak and his parents soon noticed that Alex was growing weak from travel. She's been flying for hours now; none of them wanted her to push herself so hard.

"Hey Alex we can stop here if you want to." Drew said

"No it's ok I can keep going. Really." Alex responded

"Wait you can speak while in dragon form!" Drew said

"Yeah, even I don't know the limit of my powers."

"Well any ways, you know stopping somewhere here might the best thing for us right now. While get supplies that we can use, you can rest for the next trip." Doc said

"But I..."

"Alex please, none of us wants you to push yourself like this." Zak said

"Ok, get ready for landing."

Alex started to descend to the ground; suddenly she stopped in the middle of the air. Everyone was wondering why she would stop so suddenly.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Zak said

"There's something coming towards us, I can hear it, and from the sound of it, it's coming up fast." Alex responded

She heard the sound come from behind her. The moment she turned around an explosion hit her! Her dragon half let out terrible shriek of pain. Her arm took most of the damage, but before she could think anything through she heard the same sound coming for them again, but in a different direction. She turned and saw a missile coming towards them. So she used her wings to shield them from the blast. The blast hit, but it looked like her lower back had taken most of the damage.

She stayed in that one position ready to fight back. The others kept their eye pealed for anyone. Then out of the smoke they saw Argost's jet, and then on the other side of the sky was the secret scientists jet. The secret scientist must have must of tracked down Alex when they heard she was the dragon cryptid. The Saturdays knew what they wanted.

It seemed to be a fight for the world's second most powerful cryptid ever! Alex felt helpless because of the blasts that she took to her arm and back, she feared there was no way out of this one. Then a thought occurred and plan came after, all she could do was hope it would work. When the two jets were in the air ready to strike, she let a burst of fire from her mouth that shinned almost as bright as the sun.

While Argost and the secret scientist were distracted by the flames, Alex flung straight for the ground. Right as she landed everyone got off her back and made a run for it. They all assumed that Alex would return to human form and join them, but she didn't. She was still in her dragon form and she flew back into the sky and challenged both of them to an aerial dogfight. The Saturdays and grey men watched in fear as they saw powerful explosions and lighting strikes in the air.

Alex was putting up a good fight, but with every blow she took she became weaker and weaker. She didn't think that she could take much more of this, then another thought occurred to her again. She had feeling it was going to work too. What she did was use her fire-breathe for cover again.

The flames engulfed the scientist's jet. Then when they weren't looking, Alex came from behind and grabbed the back of the jet with her fangs. She bit down on it hard, so they couldn't get away. Then she flew down to the ground again and flung their aircraft to the earth. When they crashed the scientist fell dizzy and disoriented. They woke up to the Saturdays and the Grey men surrounding them with their weapons ready to fire.

They kept them pinned down to the ground while Alex finished off the dogfight. The only ones left were Argost and Alex. But then, suddenly they saw that Alex was growing weaker and weaker she couldn't even fly for very long. Suddenly she changed back into her human form and without her wings to help her fly she fell to earth.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Captured.

Every one watched in horror as Alex fell to earth, they wanted to help her, but they felt completely helpless just watching her. Suddenly they saw Argost's jet heading straight for her. The hatch on the jet opened and Van Rook flew out and was coming for her as fast as he could.

They didn't think he'd do it, but he caught her! After that he flew back to Argost's jet with Alex in his arms. When they were inside the jet took off out of site in the blink of an eye.

When it was gone Zak fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground hard. Doc and Drew knew he was hurting really bad, and nothing they did would help. All of a sudden Zak got on his feet and ran fast in the direction the jet went. Fisk got in front of him and picked him up so he couldn't go any farther. He was struggling to break free from his grip, but it didn't do any good.

"Let go of me Fisk, we have to after that jet, NOW." Zak shouted

"Zak, please listen to me. We will save Alex, but we have to think before we act." Drew said

"But what about Alex? We can't leave just leave her in the hands of mad man like Argost."

"Zak, I promise you that we'll get Alex back, but right now we have other important matter to attend to. So please be patient." Doc said

Fisk finally put Zak down; he kept his head down in disappointment. He let one tear escape his eye for knowing that the girl he loved was taken away from him. Mean while on Argost's jet, Alex was in terrible shape. Her cloths turned red from the blood, her face was scratched and bruised. Blood dripped from her hand because of a deep cut in her arm, from the explosion.

She was completely unconscious, but Argost wasn't about to let her die. He told Munya to head for his mansion so they could tend to Alex's wounds. It took a while and Alex was still unconscious, but they finally made it. Munya took Alex to a room that was in a spiral tower. There he treated her wounds carefully and left her in bed. He assumed that she would wake up on her own.

A few minutes had passed after he left; Alex's eyes began to open. When she finally woke up she shot straight up looking around. She was surprised that she was in a bedroom instead of on the battlefield. She started to feel dizzy again and saw a bottle of water on the nightstand next to her. She took the bottle and when she was done with it was half empty.

When she tried to get up she felt the same piercing pain she had when she got hurt from Argost's neural parasite. She saw that her arm was bandaged, and she felt a few small bandages on her face, and one on her back. She got up slowly and walked over to a window.

It was dark and gloomy outside, almost no signs of life. When she looked down she realized she was in a mansion, a big one. When she looked up at the sky it was dark and black, not one ray of sun would ever come here. Suddenly she heard the sound of the door open she turned to see Argost that came in.

She felt her anger return and the purple glow that it was around her before had come back. Argost was not surprised about her anger, but he was interested in her power.

"Where are we and why am I here?" Alex asked in an angry voice

"Please, there is no need for violence and is this how you speak to the man that saved you?" Argost asked

"You... You saved me?" Alex asked

"Of course. Did you really think I was going to let key to Kur's true power escape me so easily?"

"Easily? I nearly died on the battlefield trying to protect Zak and his family, because I care about them. Then I get the worst beating of my life because of you and those stupid scientist."

"Indeed, you almost died, yet you stand here before me."

"I was doing just fine getting killed on my own; I really don't need or want your help."

"Child I did not bring you here to kill you, I only wish to help."

"HELP? You call nearly shooting my arm off with a missile HELP?"

"There was no other way. Because apparently the only thing you're kind respond to, is force."

"Fair enough. So what do you want?"

"All I want is to help you master this impressive power of yours. Even though you have lived with this power for some time now, you do not know the extent of your ability's. Like you said, don't you want to get it under control?"

"So I guess you want to volunteer to teach me about my powers then?"

"I've done some research on the topic and have discovered a few things that you may find very useful. All I ask for in return is your cooperation."

"What about my injuries? I doubt I can fight in this state."

"True, this is why we will wait, until you are at full strength once again. So do we have a deal?"

Alex thought about it for a moment, she did think that getting some help with her powers would be a good idea. Also the Saturdays and the other scientist don't have access to the kind of information that Argost has.

"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Hey guys welcome back. I decided that this should be one of those pats in the story that dosen't have any talking but mostly action. I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment if you want at the end.**

Ch. 17 Her Training begins.

A few days have passed since Alex first agreed to Argost's training. Her injuries were healed and she was ready for his teachings. Yet she couldn't help but think about Zak and what he and his family were doing right now. Mean while with the Saturdays, they were busy trying to fix the scientists jet. It's been really hard to repair because of what Alex did to it, and it was even harder because they didn't have all the tools they need to fix it. But they improvised with what they had. So far it's about halfway done; all they needed to do was fix the engine.

That was the real hard part; it was really difficult to repair because of the teeth marks that Alex left in it during the fight. They all got to work on it, but Zak didn't do all that much, he was still very depressed about Alex. It's been days since they last saw each other and he couldn't think about anything else but her.

Back to Alex, she was getting ready for Argost's training by putting on a special suit of armor that was provided. When she was ready, she walked down the stairs to find Argost and Munya waiting patiently for her. Argost then explained that her training would begin with her learning that she has other powers besides her elemental ones.

She was left outside behind Argost's mansion; ready for whatever he would throw at her. Suddenly she felt vibrations in the earth as if something was coming. Then out of the ground came a giant maze. She wondered on what kind of power would help her with this challenge. When she stepped inside the way out closed behind her, she was trapped inside a maze; she knew that the only way out was to use her powers.

Yet she tried to find a way out without the use of her power. But no matter how she tried she could not find a way out, every way she went was either a dead end or take her in circles. Soon she had an idea, but didn't know if would work. She sat on the ground and sat in a meditated state.

She concentrated on the path in front of her. Then she suddenly felt a jolt of energy hit her, soon she saw a vision of the path traveling so fast, and at the end she saw the exit of the maze. When the vision was over she followed that path that she saw. It led her to the exit! When she was out the maze sank back down into the ground. She had completed her first challenge. Argost was impressed with how she picked up this skill sooner than he expected, but he knew that not all of them would come so easily.

The second challenge was a duel between Alex and one of Argost's cryptid's. Alex was left alone once more inside an arena. The cage in front of her was being bagged on and she could hear growling noises from whatever was inside the cage. The cage gate lifted and what jumped out was an Amarok. It let out a might howl and turned its attention back to Alex. It snarled and growling and its mouth was drooling.

It looked at Alex the way a hungry man looks at a steak. Argost was on the sidelines watching in anticipation. When the battle started he watched and was very entertained with them as they went at each other's throats. It was a fierce battle, and then Alex remembered that she has to find out how to use one of her powers to beat the Amarok. She started to concentrate on the beast as she cleared her mind. Suddenly another blot of energy hit, she saw the Amarok and herself fighting, only she saw what the Amarok was going to do before he did it.

She saw that it planned to charge at her and pin her to the ground, where he could finish her off. Instead she avoided the attack by jumping over the Amarok as it charged at her.

Then she pinned it to the ground instead. (Talk about ironic.) That last attack she deled to it knocked it unconscious. She had completed her second part of the training. Argost was impressed yet again on how she picked up this much quicker than he expected, but her training was far from over now. Mean while back with the Saturdays and the scientists they had just finished repairing the jet, for now they discussed about how they were going to rescue Alex. Of course Zak jumped into this conversation; rescuing Alex was the one and only thing on his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

The Saturdays and the Scientists were arguing about rather or not Alex should be considered a threat. The Scientist argued that her power is unstable and that even she does not know the limit of her own ability. The Saturdays were argued that if they would let her get control of her power she use them to help mankind. Neither of them were on the same level. Zak began to think about how she would not have to be considered a threat if the scientist could see what her power could do to help people. He managed to get in the middle of the argument and explain what thought.

"HEY, listen if we rescue Alex can you at least see what her powers and ability's can do to help mankind?" Zak asked

"Why would we want to take such a risk? She needs to be taken to a place where her power won't do anyone any harm." One of the scientists said

"Zak is still right" a voice said

The voice that spoke out during the argument was Francis!

"Alex disserves to be given a chance to show that her skills can do more good than harm." Francis said

"Wow, Francis... I didn't... Think that... Why are you agreeing with me?" Zak asked

"Because you're not the only one that wants to protect Alex, and doesn't want see her get taken away."

They were all amazed at what he just said. No one, not even his own father, would have thought it was possible for him to form personal feelings for someone.

"You do care, don't you?" Zak asked

"No one has ever really treated me like a friend the way she did. Even when I told her that I liked her, and she didn't feel the same, she keeps me as a close friend."

Realizing that Zak and Francis see Alex as someone they care about and not a threat, the Scientists agreed to help rescue Alex and that they would not harm her. Once that argument was settled that loaded up the jet a got ready for travel. Mean while back with Alex, she had completed all of her training in record time.

Thanks to Argost, she learned new powers she thought she'd never have. Along with her elemental power, she learned she had psychic powers. She could see visions, she can read people's minds, travel at supersonic speed. She also learned that she can triple her strength while in human form, and capable of flight without going full dragon form. She could even grow her wings while in human form, and that took a while for her to master. She was also capable of using her elemental power to create weapons. Like a sword made from fire, or a whip.

She could use any of her powers to create these weapons or more. She had gained complete control over her power and mastered it. Even though she didn't want to, she had to thank Argost. Without him she would have never known this kind of feeling of power. When her training was complete, Argost told her she could rest in her room for as long as she wanted. He said he had other business to take care of. She left for her room, and rested comftorbly in bed.

There was just one problem; she couldn't shake the feeling that she was still in danger while she remained with Argost. So for now she was determined to keep her guard up. After that feeling went away, another thought occurred to her. She couldn't help but think about Zak and how he is right now. When she thought about that an idea came to mind. Since she has psychic powers she wondered if she could focus it on finding Zak.

She sat in the middle of the floor and concentrated on her power. A silver glow formed around her, and then a bolt of electricity flew down through the ground. It traveled a long distance from where she was, she saw a vision of the bolt traveling through the ground, and then her mind was engulfed with a white lit when the bolt came to its destination. In the distance she could see Zak and the others ready for flight on the Scientists jet. Over combed with joy she was about to call out to him, but the vision soon faded to black when she awakened from the trance. When the vision was gone, she was back in her room in the mansion.

When it was over she felt a hand on her shoulder, when turned around to see who it was, she screamed at the top of her lungs! The scream stretched over miles away from where she was, when it reached the spot that Alex saw in her vision, Zak felt a clod chili go up his spine when he heard the sound that sounded like a scream. When he heard that he knew that Alex was in deep trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

When Zak heard the scream he knew that something was wrong. He looked over at Francis he could tell he had the same feeling. When the jet was finally ready, Zak and Francis were the first to be on board. The engine started up, and they took off into the sky. While in the air, Zak felt another jolt of energy strike him. He saw a vision of Alex saying, "Come here." Then he saw the mansion she was in.

When the vision was over, he became woozy, because visions like that take up a lot of energy in the body and mind. When he his energy back, which only took a few short seconds. He told his parents which way they should go. They followed Zak's directions exactly. They came over the mansion that Zak saw in his vision; only they were surprised to see that Argost and Munya were standing outside waiting for them. They landed near the gate. The Saturdays were the first to get out of the jet. Drew used her Fire sword and broke down the gate. They all rushed in ready to fight. Zak stood in front of everyone and stared into the eyes of Argost, angry and furious with fire burning in his eyes. Zak power started to flare up when spoke.

"Come on Argost, you know why we're here. So why don't you just let Alex come back with us, and there won't have to be a fight." Zak said

"Well in that case, I only find it fair to warn you, that I'm not the one that will be fighting." Argost said

"What, then who is?"

Argost stepped to the side and a shadowy like figure stood behind him. When the figure stepped into the light, they were surprised to see that it was Alex! She was wearing the armor she wore during her training and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Alex, you're ok." Zak shouted

Right when Zak became as happy as he could be, he saw Alex hold out her hand; suddenly he saw a whip being formed in her hand. It was red, so it must have been made from fire. She then used the whip and it tied around Zak's Ankle. She then pulled back on the whip and slammed Zak into his parents. They couldn't believe what Alex just did, nor did they want to.

"Alex, what the heck was that for?" Zak asked

Argost laughed at them and told them why she would attack.

"Foolish boy, the girl is now mine to control. She will obey me now." Argost said

"What, that's not possible, last time you tried to take control of Alex with a neural parasite it was fried when Alex fought back." Zak said

"Simple, I've been experimenting with some new neural parasites, and what better way to test it than on the girl that managed to escape the first one."

"What did you do?"

"If you must know, this parasite impaticular dose not connect to the nervous system. It connects to the cerebral quartets."

"You mean she..."

"Has no free will of her own, in other words my wish is her command."

When Argost gave the command to attack the Saturdays, she was about to use her whip again, but it got caught by Drew's fire sword. It seemed that Drew challenged her to a sword fight, Alex accepted the challenge. The whip she used disappeared in her hand, and then a sword that was made from a lighting strike was made. The two swords then clashed together as the fight between fire and lighting began. It was a fierce battle as the two swords swung from left to right, but despite Drew's effort, Alex had defeated her (and she didn't kill her, if that's what you thought I meant.) When Drew lost the sword fight it was Doc's turn. The two of them get into more of a fistfight. Doc put on his power glove (p.s. his power glove has four gems on the knuckles that has the same powers as Alex.) During their fight she used her physic powers to read his mind. She saw that he planned to use the upper cut on her, then use his gloves freezing powers to keep me in place. Instead she dogged the upper cut and came around and used a roundhouse kick in his stomach. She then pushed him back to where everyone else was standing.

Fisk, Komodo and Zon went next. It was a good effort try to beat her together, but it didn't do that much. Alex beat Fisk by using her sonic powers against his hearing, which then knocked him out. Komodo was beaten by her power of ice, since Komodo is a reptile he's cold blooded, so he can't stand the cold. Zon was beaten the same way since she too is a reptile. The odds were against them, but it was the scientist's turn. The rest of the secret scientists then attack her together, as a group. One of them used a blaster ray, another used some kind of gun that could punch holes through time and space and travel a certain distance. Francis and his father used the strange devices around their necks; they released sonic sound waves that left a person vulnerable to an attack. Alex deflected the blasters attacks by using her power to absorb it. Alex jumped into one of the interdementaional holes and took out the scientist when she came out of the other. Francis and Epsollion activated their sonic collars and released a high pitch sound wave that her dragon half would hear. To her the sound was very loud and it was like a pair of claws scratching a chalkboard.

She got on her knees and kept her ears covered, then she had an idea, as it turns out she also had sonic sound powers. She let out a horrible screech that was too much for the two Grey men to bare. Their collars couldn't take it either, the sound wave from Alex was so strong it made them self-destruct. The Saturdays, The Secret Scientist and the Grey Men were taken down by Alex. But Zak wasn't about to lose; he stood up with all his strength and was ready to fight again. Alex became angry since he wouldn't give up. Argost gave her the order and she attacked. She used the whip again, only this it time it wrapped around his waist and slammed him into the ground. Zak then thought that he was about to be killed by the girl that he loved.

He kept his eyes closed and waited for it to be over and done. He waited, but nothing happened, he finally found the courage to open his eyes, he saw that Alex was gone! When he got up he saw standing next Argost, his arm around her shoulder.

"You see; the girl obeys no one, but me." Argost said

"Alex I know you can hear me. You have to fight back, you're not meant to serve Argost, you were meant to help the world with me, my family, and the rest of the secret scientists."

"Ha Ha Ha, do you really think that sense less pleading will help. Your efforts are hope less boy. So might as well give up while you have the chance."

"NO, I know that the Alex I know and love is still in there, Alex if you can hear me show me that you can."

"Zak?" Alex said

"Yes that's it, come on Alex, you can hear me, fight back."

Alex kept her eyes only on the boy that was pleading to her, a whole new feeling washed over her body. She felt like she really did know who he was and what he meant by "fight back". She walked towards Zak and gave him an icy stare. She got down on one knee and looked into Zak's face, she placed one hand on his face as one tear escaped Zak's eye.

"Zak, I'm so sorry." Alex said

Zak was surprised at what she said, he watched as Alex stood up a yellow glow came around her. Thunderstorms came to spot where she was. One lightning bolt flew down from the sky, Alex caught it. They all watched and waited to see what she would do with the bolt.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Alex used her power and turned the bolt into a sword, a very small one, it was actually like a dagger. She took the dagger and stabbed in the back of her neck. Zak was horrified at what he just witnessed, the girl that he cared about more than anything just committed suicide to herself. He couldn't bear to look at her again, after seeing all the things she's done to protect him and his family, he just didn't have the courage to face her ever again. Suddenly he kept hearing electricity aftershocks in front of him. When he looked he saw, in shock, that it was coming from Alex! She was still alive! He wasn't sure about what she did to herself, but he was sure that she knew what she was doing. What was happening was that the lighting dagger she used on herself was traveling through her, looking for something. The bolt traveled to the top of her head, she felt the pain of electricity all over. Suddenly the blot flew out from she stabbed herself in the back of her neck. The bolt landed in her hand, in her hand was the very parasite that Argost used to control her from the inside. Alex was still a bit weak from she did, but found the strength to get up. She then crushed it in her hands; Argost was in a rage that she broke free from his control. Zak stood up and Alex then turned her attention to him. Zak walked towards her and Alex came to him as well. The two came face to face once again, the ground was silent and the air was calm. Alex broke the silence as she spoke.

"Zak... I... I don't know what to say." Alex said

"You don't have to say anything, besides, their nothing to be said" Zak responded

"How about I'm sorry that I put you and your family through all of this. And say sorry for... Beating you to a pulp."

"Look it isn't your fault, Argost forced you into doing what you did, but I'll forgive you because you fought back. Even when situations are at their worst."

"Actually the only reason I was able to break free from his control was because, there was a faint memory of you. A part of you that that parasite couldn't force me to forget. You saved me."

Zak couldn't help but turn bright red when she said that. Just when things got interesting, they got even more interesting when Alex kissed him for the second time! Their attention was then turned to Argost, both were completely furious and wanted to put an end to Argost's plans. Zak's powers started to flare up again, Alex had never seen his power before, so she was impressed at how powerful it was. Esp. when he's angry. Alex's power came up to, the really strange part was that when their powers activated at the same time, it was like they had become the world's most perfect power weapon. Soon a ball of fire formed around the two of them, then the earth began to shake and small stones raised from the ground and circled the ball of fire. Then water started to come from the ground and freeze, turning them into ice shards; soon they also started to circle the fireball like the stones. Then another bolt of lightning came from the air and surrounded the fireball with electricity. With Alex's power supporting Zak's his was more powerful than it ever was. They had become the world's strongest bomb in the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

With their powers charged up they focused it all on Argost. The tow raised their hand and took amide. With their powers at full capacity they fired an ultra powerful blast that went off like it was an atomic bomb. Argost was killed in the blast, but some the others survived. They were protected by the fireball that surrounded Zak and Alex, Zak awoke on the field, completely drained, and the others began to wake up too. The blast was really powerful, so it's not that they were knocked unconscious when the blast was over. Zak looked around and noticed that Alex was nowhere to be found. He became worried that the amount of power they used might have been too much for her to handle, so she didn't survive. They all gathered around to pay their respects for the girl that gave her life to save theirs. Suddenly they heard the sound of wings flapping up and down. They turned and saw a giant winged creature in the light that shinned through the clouds. It was Alex in her dragon form! She was ok; as she came down to the ground everyone rushed over to where she was about to land. When she came down she was tackled by the Saturdays. Zak jumped onto Alex's back, and the others hugged, relived that she was ok.

"Alex I can't believe it your alright. How did it happen?" Drew said

"You were the one that put that barrier around us. Weren't you?" Zak asked

"Yes, I was. While the blast was on the brig of a terrible explosion, I found myself in my dragon form. Since all of you were still knocked out I put a protective barrier made from fire, to protect you. The thing was indestructible; you need at least three blasts like that if you really wanted to take it down."

"Well I'm just happy that it's over."

"Excuse me, Alex." A voice said

The voice came from one of the secret scientist.

"I... We owe you an apology. The scientists wish to ask for your forgiveness."

"You already earned it." Alex responded

"Thank you, you know if you need a ride we be happy to give you left back to your home."

"Nahh, we have our own way of reaching home. The fun way" Zak said

"I hope you realize this may be the last time I let you guys ride on my back. Your heavy you know." Alex responded

Every one loaded onto Alex's back as the secret scientists flew off in their jet. Alex then took off heading for the Saturdays home, her home, one that she was accepted into with open arms. She had a new family, a new home, new friends, and a possible future husband and/or father . She that things were never going o be the same again.


	22. Chapter 22

.Epilogue.

Things are going good so far with Alex as she adjusts to her new life. She had become a permanent new member of the Secret Saturdays and Scientist. Alex also took a liking in studying cryptids, so she always went with Saturdays to see other cryptids live in action. As Zak and Alex grew up together, the two began dating. Soon after a few years had gone by, Zak proposed to Alex when he was 27 and she was 26. They've been married for 5 years now and have a house that's about a mile away from their parent's house; the two of them even raised a family together. They have two sons and two daughters. Zak wanted to name one of his sons after his dad, so his name was Salomon Saturday.

He's the oldest, about 14 years old, he is a very focused young man and as a single determination to complete any job, so he takes his life very seriously, unlike his brother. The second oldest his their second son Andrew Saturday, he's about 12 years old. He likes getting into trouble with Fisk and Komodo, just like Zak when he was young. The third youngest is Ally Saturday; she's about 10, she like helping injured animals and doing research with her mom. The youngest of the family was Carlie Saturday; she's about the age of 6. She's a curious young girl that somehow gets involved with Andrew's plan that get him into trouble, and sometimes herself.

Fisk doesn't really want to get involved with his sinister plots, but he has to because he get threatened by Andrew of him telling Zak and Alex that he did something really bad, but he loves him anyway because he reminds him of Zak when he was younger.

Komodo doesn't really mind getting into trouble with Andrew, the only down side is that they have to get a lecture form their older brother Salomon, but Komodo usually just tunes him out by falling asleep, Andrew dose the same thing.

Zon has gotten really attached to ally and Carlie, they were like sisters to her, the two of them have always been nice to Zon and sometimes sneak her a fish when their parents aren't looking. Naturally she is grateful for that.

Zak and Alex try hard to keep them out of trouble and keep them safe, but only one child is a complete handful. They also realize that they may be their children, but they're not afraid to discipline them. Not to Minchin their training was just as hard. It seems that the four of them have inherited the mother's power over the elements, but for some reason no dragon form. Salomon was in control of fire, Andrew had control of lighting, Ally had power over earth and Carlie had power over ice. This is the weird part, when they master one element they obtain control over another. Like say if you're in control of Fire and you master it you get the next element in line and etc. Mostly it's their mom that trains them to control their power, their dad just teaches them fighting skills.

When it comes to cryptid sightings they all try hard to do as their parents say and stay out of trouble, but they manage to get into it anyway. Sometimes punishments will include grounding or no T.V. privileges for a week. They were good parents, but Zak told stories to his kids about how he and Alex met and what happened when they were together. He even told them a little about Francis, he did try to date Alex once or twice but eventually gave up, the two of them just remain close friends, and she somehow got Zak and Francis to become good friends instead of enemies. They also stay in touch with Doc and Drew, who are now grandparents. They teach their new grandkids about what kind of cryptids they could run into. That's what life is like now with Zak and Alex now all they need to do is keep it up, and hope they survive.


End file.
